


Dean's Hormones

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a smut part from previous tension in the last story. It doesn't have vital information, if you are not comfortable with smut then you don't need to read it.</p><p>Otherwise, enjoy.</p><p>Dean has some sexual tension built and only his Alpha can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Hormones

Dean stumbled in the house at 3am. He was exhausted but also excited. Cas was going to keep that proposal, Dean felt him slick just thinking about it.

Dean walked in the bedroom and Cas was still awake, staring at Dean.

"Omega." Cas growled.

Dean shivered, purring, "Alpha."

Cas stood up and walked over to him, "Already so slick, I can smell you Dean."

Dean groaned, "Alpha, I need-"

Cas put his finger to Dean's lips, "I know, you're not too tired?"

Dean shook his head, "Just a little tired but I want you," he keened.

Cas held Dean's face in his palm, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, "Are you sure? If you're tire-"

Dean growled, "Fuck me Alpha." He rutted against Cas's leg, lightly whining, "I need you Alpha."

Cas's eyes dialated, he nodded.

Cas pulled Dean over to the bed, pushing him gently down on his back.

Cas climbed over Deans body, being careful of putting too much of his weight on him, especially his stomach. He licked from Dean's neck to his mouth, giving him a deep kiss, catching Deans moans in between his lips.

He grinded his hips down into Dean's, rubbing their erections against each other slowly.

Dean separated their mouths and moaned loudly, "Alpha please. I need you!"

Cas shushed him, "We don't want Sam walking in now do we?"

Dean whimpered and shook his head no. He quietly whispered, "Please, fuck me Cas."

"Patience Omega, you'll get what you want." Cas pulled Deans shirt over his head and threw it behind him. He kissed and sucked down Deans neck to his chest then finally giving light kisses to his belly. He moved down to Dean's waistband and toyed with it.

"Omega, you're so wet. I can smell you. Do you want my knot baby?"

Dean whined and pushed his hips up into Cas's face, forcing Cas to hold him down.

"Stay down," Cas slipped his hands down Dean's pants and grabbed his boxers, yanking both of them down; Dean let out a whimper.

Cas threw Dean's clothes away and turned back to his mate. The sheets were already getting soaked from all the slick Dean was producing.

"So horny baby." Cas probed a finger around Dean's hole, not yet putting it in.

"Please, I don't need prepping, just fuck me."

Cas nipped Dean's thigh, gently probing his finger in his mates hole, causing slick to gush out and soak the already soaked sheets more.

"You just keep producing more slick baby. It's going to gush out when I get my cock in there." Dean groaned.

Cas stood up and hovered over Dean again, positioning his cock at Dean's hole. He leaned down and connected their lips and without warning, slammed his hips forward and penetrating Dean easily, causing Dean to cry out but be muffled by his own lips.

Cas set a fast but easy pace, the slick helping guide him through. He felt the slick push out every time he slammed in and Dean was a whining mess underneath him. He gripped Dean's hips and slammed in faster, trying to get them both off fast so he could let his mate rest.

Dean ground his hips against Cas's and Cas felt him stiffen more in Dean, his knot growing.

"Want me to knot you sweetheart? Is that what you want?"

Dean panted, "Please Alpha! Knot me!"

Cas's eyes dilated and turned Alpha red. When he looked in Dean's eyes he saw them change from the stunning green he loved to the gold that was all Omega eyes. He leaned down and connected their lips once again and felt his knot swell.

Cas gave a couple more hard thrusts and Dean came, pulling Cas with him. Cas's cum shot in thick ropes and his knot tied the two together.

Cas and Dean panted and Cas looked to Dean, watching the gold go out of his eyes, returning to normal. Cas gave Dean chaste kisses and maneuvered them into comfortable laying positions that didn't tug their bond.

Cas stretched to pull the blanket over their naked bodies and cuddle into Dean, lightly kissing his mark.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Dean sighed contently and intertwined their hands, bringing them to rest on his stomach.

"No, you wore me out though." 

Cas chuckled, "Good, then you'll sleep good tonight. By time we wake my knot will have gone down by then. Get some rest, I love you."

Dean snuggled into Cas's chest, "I love you too Alpha."


End file.
